Blood & Gore
by OnnaMurcielago666
Summary: "Ushishishishishi " Belphegor emerged amidst boys in bloody blazers, practically dizzy with their incompetence and the thrill of the killing to come. Their white faces would look much better painted the Ripper's red and, reaching for his knives, Belphegor grinned at their growing horror. "this is what happens when you peasants touch the prince's things." (Rated M for blood/cursing)


**It's nights like these where I sit up late, contemplating all the followers and others who are waiting for new chapters to my ongoing stories; and then, to feel better, I post one-shots instead. shot/ I'm so sorry, world! I should have updates soon; the prince was just bothering me so much that I couldn't let it go.**

**Belphegor: Ushishishishishishi~, that's right. And I got what I wanted... because I'm a prince. Now stop talking, peasant woman, and let them read about the prince and his Froggie.**

**Fran: Senpai, you're the only one still talking. Does that mean you're a peasant woman?**

******~The poem in italics is 'Blood & Gore', and I found it via Google!~**  
~Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is not mine!~

Belphegor loved blood. The sight of perfect ruby rivulets -the body's sorrowful tears- running down pale flesh, growing paler still as Belphegor's liquid jewelry adorned his victim in finery. Fine things; jewels, clothes, women- were fit for a prince, but only in riveting rivulets of ravishing Ripper red. The scent of copper in the air drew the prince like a dog, smugly surpassing the shitty shark with his superior smirk in place. The twisted tang on the tip of the teen's tongue taunted his taste buds with tantalizing treats held back by fresh flesh -canvases unmarked, waiting for the bit of his art- and drab dubs denying him the pleasures he sought.

"Ushishishishishishishi~!" He cackled, hardly even disappointed that the Froggie was missing the hunt. He had set out earlier, claiming he would take down a few but, while they had already wiped out theirs, it seemed that the Froggie was runnign behind.

"Vooooi! Save your shitty laugh for later, brat!" The shitty shark swatted at the prince foolishly, trying to shake the Ripper Prince's attention from his new hunt.

_Tear at the flesh and listen as they scream,  
Their pain like sweet candy to roll on your tongue,  
Smell the fear like an acrid stench rising from them,  
They smell so good, scared, tender, and young._

"Whatever," Belphegor grinned as he surged forward, a wave of Storm flame and silver serrated knives. The game that his Froggie was toying with would be shredded soon enough. "Ushishishi-"

_Take a knife from the wall, a nice shiny blade,  
Hold it up and watch the fear and horror fill their eyes,  
Slide it inside until the hilt meets flesh and it won't go any further,  
Stopping for just a moment to savour their cries._

Belphegor hates the blood.

It's everywhere; splattered on trees in faint arcs, splashed on tree roots as if the gardner of death had tended the forest red with it, and, as the Ripper Prince halted in a ring of ruby-red, it ran from the leaves like raindrops.

"VOOOOIIIII! WHAT THE HELL!" Squalo's voice faded, seeming to distort as Belphegor stood in this red forest Wonderland, staring at the huddled lump of flesh and fabric and- "FRAN?!"

The shitty shark broke Belphegor's bloody spell, spurring him closer to the Mist Froggie, Fran. As Belphegor's knees buckled and brought him beside the boy, his teeth clenched, caught in his cackle and sneer of satisfaction. It twisted now as darkness filled the Ripper Prince, replacing raving red with beastly black.

"..." A wheeze caught the wind, drifting past Belphegor's seashell ear and stirring his tousled blond hair.

"Froggie?" He hissed angrily, gripping a clothed forearm tight enough to bruise -break- bone. "You hear me?"

"...pai?" Fran's faint voice emerged and, furious with the Froggie's failing form, Belphegor peeled the soggy Froggie hat away to bare Fran to the prince's hidden eyes. His teal locks were plaster to his face, a murky brown as the colour of his insides mixed with the colouron his outside.

"You're not going to die."  
Fran could still manage the raise of a brow.  
"Do you understand, Froggie? That's a **fucking** order" -Belphegor kept his tight grip on the illusionist's arm, feeling the pulse even trhough thick jacket and frail flesh.- "you are going to obey."

Fran choked wordlessly and his head lolled.

Suddenly, Belphegor pulled out a knife and, pressing it to Fran's throat, traded the illusionist's forearm for a fist full of his sticky teal hair. "And **why** will you obey?" He demanded darkly, his voice low and husky.

"...cuz 'r... ince...?" Fran gurgled weakly, a line of ruby running from the corner of his lips. Belphegor put his face close, making his bright white blood-thirsty grin the only thing Fran could see, and hissed:

"Exactly, and prince's give the orders." Belphegor let go of Fran completely, hearing Lussurria arrive, and slid the blade away. "Peasants follow them; especially shitty Froggie peasants like you, Fran. Remember that." Belphegor turned sharply, dipping around Lussurria and, even as the Sun wielder called for him to stay, disappeared deep into the trees.

_Choose your toys from the array of weapons, _

"Ushishishishi~," Belphegor emerged amidst boys in bloody black blazers, practically dizzy with their incompetence and the thrill of the killing to come. Their white faces would look much better painted the Ripper's red and, reaching his hands into his knives, Belphegor grinned at their growing horror. "this is what happens when you peasants touch the prince's things."

_Play with them a little bit more,  
Wait until the cries finally stop and the head slumps forwards,_

Bubbling laughter burst past bloody lips and bright teeth, flashing the twisted turns of Belphegor's brain to the beasts he'd begun to butcher. The blood was everywhere, just as Fran's had been, and shreds of shitty suit-clad soldiers were strewn about before the eyes of the few still conscious.

_Feel sated and content with your love of blood and gore._

One, Belphegor could see, was still mourning the loss of his right eye, caterwauling and keening like a cat as he clawed at where the orb used to be. For now, the blade Belphegor had buried there would suffice; another writed and rolled about, delirious from the pain of his lost legs as blood grew scarce. It dribbled now where Belpehgor had coaxed a lovely gushing fount and -only to silence his raving and rustling- Belphegor gave him the merciful chill of blades in his back.

"Ushishishishi~," Belpehgor cackled, beginning to circle the living and kick at the dead. If he kciked a few of his corpses, blood flew and the Ripper prince couldn't help but lick his lips and sticky fingers as he approached the last. He had tied the little one to a tree using the man's own allies and, forcing him to watch what could have been hours of mutilation, now approached him. "were you the bastards who encountered the prince's Froggie back there?"

_Turn to the room and see the walls with the others chained up,  
The room painted in their blood, a vibrant crimson red,  
Feel the stillness well up deep inside you, _

Whining, Belphegor's bound witness was hardly conscious, let alone coherent enough to cough up to the crimes he and his crew committed.

_And walk from the room with the stench of the dead._

Belphegor frowned. "Oh well. This prince has a Froggie to see. Have to make sure he followed the prince's orders. So..." Belpehgor blinked and let the blood splurt messily, coverign his coat, and coating his head and neck witht he warm wealth only the Ripper prince would possess. The red rubies of man- the messiest jewel- standing, Belphegor brushes the blood from the blade and, collecting the killing curves from the mess, left the clearing behind. "bye-bye~."

_Lock the door and turn around to leave the desolate building,  
Feel the need to find the next perfect person for fun and more,_

Fran had been stabilized when Belphegor returned, surfaced from the sweet seduction of a serial killer's high and realizing the awful mess he had made.

Blood was such a bitch to get out of his hair.

_Imagine when the cries finally stop and the head slumps forward,  
You'll feel sated and content with your love of blood and gore..._

Cackling softly and saluting the boss that had arrived in his absence, Belphegor towered over the teen lying trapped below Lussurria's palms and grinned. "What a good Froggie, following the prince's orders."

Fran blinked once, taking his senpai in as a whole, and closed his eyes.

"I just need another moment to die, senpai." He deadpanned, "You broke my concentration."

Belphegor felt his grin twitch and threw a knife. "You just might die yet, you shitty frog!"

**~Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is not mine!~  
~The poem in italics is 'Blood & Gore', and I found it via Google!~**


End file.
